


Fragmenta Glacialis

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Canon Disabled Character, Corset, Crossdressing, Devil’s Mirror, Disabled Sieglinde Sullivan, Dog TF, Dollification, Eternal Winter, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Forced Gender Swap, Gender or Sex Swap, Glass Delusion, Ice, Ice Powers, Ice Prince Ciel Phantomhive, Iron Maidens - Freeform, Kinda, Living Mirror, Living Porcelain Dolls, Loss of Identity, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Maid Elizabeth Midford, Maid Sieglinde Sullivan, Maid TF, Maids, Master/Servant, Mental Disintegration, Mpreg, Objectification, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Sewing, Snow, Snow King Sebastian Michaelis, Snow Queen - Freeform, Snow and Ice, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Tracheotomy, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, Winter, Witch Grell Sutcliff, Yandere Sebastian Michaelis, porcelain dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Snow Queen, Book of Murder Side Story Expanded UponI'm cold as ice, but in the right hands I'll melt.Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic can't be controlled.Ciel is exploring the forest with his friend Lizzy when they discover a magic mirror. When it shatters into Ciel's face, his personality changes and he simply disappears. Will Lizzy find him before it is too late or will he join the world of snow and ice forever?The title is Latin for "Shards of Ice".
Relationships: Alexis Leon Midford/Francis Midford, Angela Blanc/Ash Landers, Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. The Mirror

Narrator's POV

In a rather rural village in medieval England, there were just ten families residing there.

This small village, called Funtom, was nearly completely surrounded by an evergreen forest.

For as long as the residents could remember, the forests was full of magic and they all claimed witches lived in the forest.

But it was not just witches that caused fear in those dark woods, it was also said that there were portals to other realms hidden around the forest.

Additionally, anyone who went in the forest at night or stayed there past sundown would never emerge.

If you were lucky —or perhaps unlucky, depending on who you ask— you might stumble across the corpse of those who tried to brave the forest.

But today, two friends played in the forest, running around as they searched for each other.

The first of the two was a girl with golden hair held in curly pigtails, which perfectly framed her face and made her emerald green eyes stand out.

The seventeen year old girl wore a pale pink dress that had a ruffled white apron over it as well as white stockings and black Mary Janes.

Her name was Elizabeth Midford —but everyone called her Lizzy— and her family owned the town bakery.

With her was a boy with navy blue hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

He wore black shorts, a white button down shirt and a brown vest.

This sixteen year old boy was named Ciel Phantomhive and his family were farmers.

Lizzy and Ciel were cousins and the very best of friends, they spent everyday together playing games in their village or in the woods.

Just like they were now, the sun having just risen in the sky to mark the morning.

These two friends were playing hide and seek, with Lizzy currently looking for Ciel.

The blunette giggled a bit as he ran through the woods, trying to find a place to hide.

As he looked around, a sheen caught his eye.

Ciel looked at the forest floor, curiously staring at the shiny object.

It was a mirror encased in silver, the metal shaped into a million tiny snowflakes.

"How could this be here?" Ciel whispered to no one, crouching down to examine it

Every fiber of his being felt compelled to reach out to it, to press his hand against the spotless glass.

The mirror was in perfect condition —which was odd if it had been dumped or fallen there— it was without cracks, scratches or even a speck of filth.

Almost in a trance, he pressed two fingers against the cold glass, staring at his own reflection.

Suddenly, ripping him out of the daze, the mirror shattered into three pieces; the first went into his forehead, the second for his chest, and the final in his right eye.

Screaming at the pain, Ciel fell to the ground, onto the silver mirror frame, curling up on himself.

"Ciel! Are you alright?" Lizzy asked, running towards him

She shook her cousin for a minute until he groaned and woke up.

Repeating her words, she asked what had happened.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." Ciel monotonely said, "Leave me alone."

The blonde looked at him, laid atop the mirror as if he was the glass, "Ciel, we need to get you home, you're hurt."

"I need to wait." Ciel refused, staying put

Lizzy was confused, "Wait for what?"

"I...I don't know." Ciel admitted, "But I need to stay."

They stayed for hours, the girl begging him to follow her back home.

***

Eventually, Lizzy got scarred as nightfall began to approach and rushed out of the woods and got her brother to pick up Ciel and carry him out.

Ciel screamed and thrashed as he was taken out of the woods, begging to go back.

Both Midfords ignored his begging, taking him to their aunt, the town doctor.

They had to restrain Ciel since he was still trying to attack them to go back to the mirror frame.

"What happened." Angelina asked as her niece and nephews entered her home

"I-I don't know." Lizzy frantically stammered, "Something happened in the woods and Ciel is acting crazy to go back!"

Ciel was sobbing, feeling like he had been ripped in half, "I need to go back! Let me go! Please, please, please!"

"Why do you need to go to the woods, that's suicide?" The re haired woman gently asked

Ciel's eyes still dripped with tears, "I-I need my frame and I need to w-wait."

"Wait for what?" The doctor asked

"I don't know, I need to wait with my frame!" Ciel yelled, trying to kick her, "Let me go!"

They left him in the room, having no idea what to do.

"What do we do, Aunt Ann?" Lizzy asked

She sighed, "I don't know, I've never seen a mental malady like this before."

They then heard a crash and rushed back into the room, seeing Ciel had broken the window and was running out and towards the woods.

Lizzy screamed for her cousin to come back, all of them too scared of the woods to follow.

***

Ciel ran out of breath as he entered the woods, running out of adrenaline.

The only thought on his mind was returning to his silver frame.

He didn't know why he needed to go to it, but his body felt like it was on fire the longer he was away from it.

Finally finding it, he laid back down on it and sighed in relief as the pain faded away.

***

He must of fallen asleep at some point since when he opened his eyes, he heard a voice chuckling, "My, my, my, what have I here?"

Ciel sat up, his blue eyes shining in delight as his mind buzzed, "I waited for you!"...


	2. Master

Narrator’s POV

Ciel looked at the figure that approached him, smiling drunkenly as he sat atop the frame.

“I waited for you!” The blunette repeated

The man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight: he was tall with messy yet neat black hair framing crimson eyes; very little of his skin was revealed due to his many layers of clothes, but what was revealed didn’t seem like human skin at all.

Humans had flushes of pink and red in their skin, his skin seemed to have a blueness to it, but only his face and fingers —that were ripped with long black nails— were shown, it seemed the rest of his body was pitch black.

He wore a pale blue, loose fitting robe that was tied around his waist with a plain white rope, the robe itself was lined with white lace that looked like snowflakes.

His feet and legs were covered with black leather boots that had large, sharp heels.

Around his shoulders was a pure white fur cape that seemed to be made of fox skins due to the fox head on his right shoulder.

Finally, atop his head, was a crown made of ice that resembled antlers.

“What a beautiful mirror I have.” The man commented, getting close to him and asking, “Tell me, boy, what is your name?”

“My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive!” The blue eyed boy eagerly replied, feeling compelled to obey this man’s every word

The man chuckled at his behavior, “Such wonderful fortune had brought you to me, Ciel. I will explain more when we return home, but now we must leave; the ghastly sun will be rising soon.”

He then snapped his fingers, making a sleigh that was being pulled by ravens made of ice rush towards them.

Holding his hand out, the man said, “Come now, little mirror, tile to go.”

“B-But my frame-“ Ciel stuttered, taking his hand yet not moving from where he stood

The man snapped his fingers yet again, making the silver of the frame leave the wood and wrap itself around Ciel’s head, forming a headpiece continuing just beaded rows draping all over his head with one large snowflake at the side.

Leaving the circle of wood behind, Ciel happily got into the sleigh and cuddled into the man’s fur cape.

***

Ciel didn’t know how much time had passed since he had gotten into the sleigh but he didn’t care, he had been found.

Eventually, they approached a portal spreading out snowflakes and went right through, entire a dark world covered in snow.

They rode through the snowy ground, passing frozen lakes and fields.

Everything that wasn’t made of snow was made of ice, even the plants and animals.

Eventually, they approached a building made of stone encased in ice and lightly dusted with snow.

The blunette looked at it all with amazement, the beautiful structure encasing his sight and yet his mind whispered to him that he was home.

He didn’t fully understand the actions he had taken, but he simply knew that it felt right so he would simply continue following his gut.

A few minutes more passed and they arrived at a stable where they exited the sleigh and the ravens melted into the ice.

Ciel’s eyes widened at the sight of the animals vanishing but quickly got over it as he rushed to follow the man out and into the castle.

“Where are we?” Ciel asked, catching up to him

“In my palace.” Was the answer he received

“And where would that be?”

“In my realm.”

Ciel realized he probably wouldn’t be getting specific answers so he changed his questions, “Who are you, sir?”

“I am Sebastian, King of Ice and Snow, Lord of Winter and Champion of the Night and Moon and Stars.” The man informed, “But you shall be calling me ‘master’, little mirror.”

“Why do you keep calling me ‘mirror’?” Ciel asked, tilting his head slightly

Sebastian opened the large door into the ginormous castle, leading Ciel into the throne room, “I imagine you stumbled across a mirror earlier and the glass shattered all over you.”

“It did, master.” Ciel confirmed, nodding his head

“My mirror fell from my sleigh last night and fell into the woods were you found it. I was unable to return for it until tonight.” Sebastian answered, sitting upon a beautiful carved throne made of ice like most things in this world, “The shards of the glass has merged with you, thus making you the mirror. The mirror was magic and semi-sentient, it has chosen you to be its new form.”

Ciel nodded, accepting it, “And what is the mirror exactly?”

“It is my most prized possession, it allows me to see anywhere in all the realms and it’s the only one in existence. I cannot leave my realm during the day, so the mirror allows me to watch the other worlds while I am restrained to my own.” Sebastian explained

“And how will it work now? I’m not really a mirror.” Ciel frowned, feeling a bit ashamed of his very human body

“But you are, no you do not have a panel of glass but you are still a mirror. The eyes are windows to the soul and your soul is where the magic of the mirror now resides. My little mirror, you will spend eternity allowing me to gaze into your beautiful eyes.” Sebastian informed

Ciel blushed at the compliments, “Okay, master.”

***

Back in the other world, Lizzy rushed to her aunt and uncle’s farm house as soon as the sun rose, telling her Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel that Ciel had run into the woods last night.

Rachel immediately began crying, terrified her baby was dead.

Vincent cursed, grabbing a rifle as he planned to bring his son home dead or alive.

“I’ll come with you!” Lizzy decided, following him out

Together, they went into the unforgiving forest surrounding their village, determined to save Ciel if it wasn’t already too late...


	3. A Choice

Narrator's POV

Ciel hummed a bit as he walked through the halls of the castle.

Unfortunately, his humming was constantly interrupted by his shivering.

He was looking all over for something to keep him warm but he was yet to find anything.

Eventually, he felt a buzz go through him and he realized he was being called upon so he began to go down to the throne room.

"You called, master?" Ciel asked as he approached the king

Sebastian nodded, patting his own thigh, "Indeed, come sit on my lap, I desire to look into another realm."

Ciel did as told, walking up the few steps towards the throne’s pedestal and sitting down, looking into the other male's crimson eyes.

It was so strange to just keep eye contact with him, knowing he was being treated as if he wasn't even there and just a hand mirror.

But what truly embarrassed the teen was all the shivering he was doing.

And it seemed Sebastian noticed it as well as he cupped Ciel's cheek in his hand, "Ah yes, I forgot you humans are not built for the eternal winter of my realm."

Without wanting, the snow king kissed Ciel's forehead.

The blunette softly gasped as he felt magic flow through him.

The tips of his fingers turned into ice and the rest of his hands were a mixture of blues, purples and blacks as it looked frostbitten —the same thing happening to his covered feet.

His fingernails turned icy blue with white snowflakes painted onto them and his lips met a similar fate as they looked rosy at t he outside but the closer it got to his mouth the bluer it got.

Of course, Ciel didn't notice that yet, more focused on how warm everything felt now.

"There," The black-haired male said, "You will now flourish in the cold, my little mirror."

***

Lizzy and Vincent panted a bit as they walked through the woods, finding the place Ciel had been with the mirror.

The blonde girl’s eyes filled with tears, thinking her cousin was dead, whimpering out his name.

Even Vincent was stunned, hoping to have at least been able to bring his body home.

Both of them stood around the wooden frame, crying.

“What’s wrong?” A voice asked from behind them

They both turned around, seeing no one around.

“Up here.” The voice then said

Looking up, they saw a woman with long red hair and yellow and green ringed eyes sitting on a tree branch.

She wore a red off the shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline, it ended just below her knees but all that did was highlight her red heels and ruby necklace.

Atop her head was a red velvet witch hat adorned with red roses and their green leaves and thorns.

“Who are you?” Vincent asked

The witch laughed a bit, “I’m Grell, the Red Witch.”

Lizzy stared at the woman, “What do you want?”

“There’s no need to be rude, little missy, I just wanted to know what had you both so sad.” Grell answered

“M-My son, he came here last night and he’s gone.” Vincent replied

Grell was silent for a moment, “Did he have blue hair and eyes?”

“Yes, that’s Ciel!” Lizzy exclaimed

“Then he is alive, none of my witchy companions plucked him up.” Grell nonchalantly said, “But he was taken.”

“By who?” Both Lizzy and Vincent asked

The Red Witch sighed happily, “By that sinfully sexy Ice King. Oh I’d have that man’s children if he let me but he’s rejected me for years. But of course, he’s not even a man.”

“What is he?” Lizzy questioned

“The older witches say his mother was a witch in these woods ling ago who obsessed with ravens and winter. But that’s not the worst of it, his father is...the devil.” Grell cackled

***

Awhile later, Ciel found himself alone in his new bedroom.

Laying on his bed, he finally began to relax.

Slowly, Ciel began to rock himself on his frosty bed, the weight of what had transpired today and yesterday finally crashing upon him.

He allowed himself to be taken by some stranger king to become a servant, no a possession.

All he was now was a mere mirror, a magic mirror but a mirror all the same.

Looking at his semi-frozen limbs, the blunette knew he was trapped in this fate forever.

Wiping the tears from his mismatched eyes, Ciel came to a decision: he would be the best mirror he could be.

Now that he had a purpose in life, a fate to be something besides a farmer like his parents, he wanted to excel.

No longer would be be forced to live the life of a poor farmer, raising crops and cattle to barley get by.

Nor would he eventually have to marry a woman and have children with her, he could just be himself.

He would learn how to empty his head so Sebastian could use him properly, let him see into the mirror how he wanted.

And with that goal in mind, he began to zone out, clearing his head of unnecessary thoughts.

Honestly, all thoughts were unneeded now, his master could do all the thinking now.

After all, he was just a mirror now and that made life so simple.

He just needed to be obedient, polite and beautiful.

Something meant to be seen and not heard unless asked to.

The blunette smiled, sitting up and looking at himself in the bedroom mirror.

He giggled a bit at the irony of a mirror looking at itself in the mirror.

Already, he felt much happier now that he had made a choice.

Ciel would be a perfect mirror for his master and hopefully he could also be a perfect porcelain doll...


	4. Ice

Narrator's POV

Just as Ciel found his mindset progressively changing to see himself as a little doll for the Snow King, said royal was feeling a change as well.

The change happening to Sebastian was very subtle, so small he didn't even notice it at all: he was becoming obsessed with his new mirror.

Whether it was a small touch or full out groping his bottom while he viewed into the mirror, it was intoxicating to him.

A king with a servant, a monster with a damsel.

Even if Ciel hadn't merged with the mirror and he had merely stumbled across him that night, the king would never let him go now.

It didn't matter if he had an old family or lover, Ciel belonged to him now —both in body and soul.

Snapping his black-tipped fingers, Sebastian summoned his mirror.

It took a few minutes —it always did— for Ciel arrive from whoever he had been in the palace.

Without saying anything, the living mirror sat on the king's lap, guessing he had been called to be looked through.

"You are mine, Ciel." Sebastian said, running his slender fingers of his left hand through the smaller male's hair

Ciel began to blush, his rosy cheeks looking especially pink compared to his frostbitten lips,"I'm yours, master."

Sliding that hand down to the human's right eye, Sebastian covered it with his palm.

Feeling a burning in his eye, Ciel began to squirm and whimper in pain, "W-What are you doing?"

"Relax, little mirror, it's fine." Sebastian soothed, though his tone wasn't as comforting as he thought it was

Tears fell from the blunette's mismatched eyes, "It hurts, master."

Sebastian removed his palm, flicking his hand to summon a shard of reflective ice, handing it to his mirror, "You agreed you are mine, so now you have the mark to prove it."

Ciel looked at his reflection, at his lavender eye, no longer did he have a pupil now it was a devilish star.

At first, the former farmer thought himself a monster and thinking of what Father Landers —the town pastor— would say about him consorting with the Devil.

But the more he thought about it the less he cared, Father Landers and his stuck up wife Madam Angela always said he was the antichrist because of his eyes, what's one more strike?

He no longer would feel any reason to leave, in fact he felt even more compelled to stay.

***

Lizzy and Vincent shivered as they followed the Red Witch through the unforgiving woods.

The deeper they ventured in, the colder it was getting.

A snap of the witch's red-tipped fingers changed the humans' clothes into something more appropriate for winter weather.

Lizzy's pale pink gown went from being made of cloth into wool, her white stockings meeting the same fate; her white apron became a fur coat of the same color; her black Mary Janes turned into leather boots.

Vincent's clothing did the same, going from being summer clothing to something better for the cold.

"Why are you helping us?" Lizzy asked, shivering less as her body warmed

Grell turned to face her, "How can I ever get the Ice King's attention if some brat is hogging it all? We're helping each other right now by you two separating him for that sexy beast!"

A few minutes more passed and soon they approached a spiral of whites and pale blues that was occasionally spitting out snowflakes.

"You both will need to go through there, your brat will be with the king so look for his palace." Grell informed, beginning to walk away

Vincent stopped her, "How will we know where his palace is?"

"It's the only building in the entire realm, you won't miss it." The witch replied, disappearing

Uncle and niece looked at each other and walked through the portal together, set on rescuing Ciel.

***

Noon —or what could pass for noon in a realm of ice and snow— arrived and with it Sebastian called for him.

Expecting to be looked through, Ciel was shocked to find the Snow King not in the throne room but in the stable.

"You called, master?" Ciel asked, approaching him

Sebastian turned to look at him before going back to what he was doing, "Yes, I am going through my realm and checking up on everything. You will be accompanying me."

"Of course, master." Ciel replied, sitting in the sleigh once prompted to

Within a few minutes, the ravens began to fly, taking them through the icy realm.

As they maneuvered through this winter wonderland, Ciel noticed all of the animals made of ice just like the ravens pulling the sleigh.

There were all sorts of animals from bears to squirrels and a startling amount of cats.

Since their 'fur' was just snow, Ciel's allergies were not triggered which the teen enjoyed.

Once the sleigh took off again, Ciel noticed a frozen lake and pointed at that, "That's so pretty!"

Sebastian looked at the lake, maneuvering the ravens to go towards it, "Have you ever ice skated, Ciel?"

"No, master, the lakes back home never froze enough to support weight for ice skating." Ciel replied

The Ice King landed the sleigh, helping Ciel out and onto the snowy banks beside the lake.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, noticing his little mirror hadn't changed clothes since he had arrived, "Ah, yes, I can't have that."

Snapping his fingers, the royal made Ciel's clothes change.

Black shorts bleached into pale blue that was almost white and expanded into a cotton romper; his white button-up shirt lengthened and altered into a baggy pale blue silk shirt with sheer bishop sleeves; his brown vest became a massive pale blue bow attached to a long train with a belt; finally, his black shoes turned white silk ballet flats, the snowflake-shaped lace ribbons winding up his slim frostbitten legs.

"There, beautiful." Sebastian praised, making Ciel blush

Sebastian stepped onto the ice, "Normally, humans use blades to skate on the ice with any success, but here we do not need that. Come here."

Ciel did as told, stepping into the ice, walking towards the king.

He didn't slide or fall, he had perfect balance on the ice.

“Wow.” The blunette exclaimed, sliding around, his mismatched eyes wide in delight

Sebastian smiled at the sight —whenever Ciel couldn’t see it— and watched his mirror have fun.

While he did that, he felt intruders enter his realm: they were no longer alone...


	5. Snow

Narrator's POV

Scowling as he sensed the intruder, the Snow King turned and walked back to the sleigh, "Come, Ciel, it's time to go."

The blunette pouted, having finally gotten the hang of ice skating but obeyed.

Sitting beside the royal, Ciel stayed silent, turned away from him in his sulking.

Sebastian noticed it immediately so he replied, "We can come back tomorrow, precious mirror."

"Really?" The teen asked, looking at him

The king stroked his slender fingers through Ciel's silky hair, "We can ice skate every day if you'd like."

Ciel suddenly hugged him, rubbing his head against the royal's fur cloak, "Thank you, master!"

Sebastian was shocked at the affectionate touch, it had been a long time since someone had done something like that.

In fact, it was hard to recall anytime he had been touched outside of the context of fighting or sex —as there was no shortage of willing bodies for him to take his pleasure from— but an actual loving touch had never been given to him before.

"You're welcome, my darling." The black haired man replied, wrapping an arm around the teen as they returned home

***

As Lizzy and Vincent walked through the portal, they were greeted with the sight of a winter wonderland.

They arrived in a field covered in snow, a variety of flowers all made of ice littering the ground as a frozen stream cut through it.

Both of the humans were on guard, knowing not to judge a book by its cover: this beautiful world was housing a devil.

As if on cue, a statue made of ice appeared before them.

The sculpture was of a tall man with short hair with long, messy yet neat bangs; he had a strong chin and high cheekbones, small, thin eyes with a slitted pupil; a mouth with lips so thin they were almost nonexistent which just made his fangs more obvious.

Because he was made of ice, it was impossible to tell where his skin ended and bodysuit began, but over that he wore a long plain robe tied around his waist with a rope and his feet were covered with boots with stiletto heels.

"Why are you here?" The statue asked, circling them like a predator about to pounce

Vincent was shocked to stillness but Lizzy spoke, "We want Ciel back!"

The clear sculpture chuckled, the sound unnatural as the ice clicked, "He is mine, your endeavor is not only foolish but also suicidal. Leave now while you have a chance to survive."

"Never!" Lizzy replied, grabbing her uncle's hand and running away from the statue

The figure of ice dissolved into snowflakes as they ran off.

***

Sebastian growled softly as he pulled his spirit out of his mirror, how foolish could humans be by thinking they could steal from him.

"What's wrong, master? Did I do something wrong?" Ciel asked, sitting on his lap like always

The Lord of Winter stroked Ciel's thighs, resting his hand between them, "No, I just saw something frustrating. Who do you belong to, darling?"

"You, master," Ciel answered, "I'm your mirror and doll."

The latter part of that sentence was a surprise to the half-demon but he liked it: Ciel resembled a porcelain doll already, why not make him act like one?

Sebastian kissed his forehead, "Thats right, my sweet doll, you belong to me and me alone."

Ciel giggled a bit and rested his head on his shoulder, "I love you, master."

It was all extremely sudden but he found himself agreeing, he was already becoming obsessed with the little human and that would become love soon enough.

"I adore you as well." Sebastian replied, being honest about his feelings of not-yet love, "Let's give you a title to fit your new status as my mirror, doll and lover. You will be my prince, my little Prince of Ice and Snow."

Ciel looked up, his mismatched eyes wide at not only the returned love but elevation in title, "P-Prince?"

"Yes, you accept the title and all that comes with it, correct?" The older male asked, squeezing Ciel's thigh

The blunette moaned softly as he eagerly nodded, "I do, I want to be yours in every way you desire me, master!"

Using his other hand to tilt Ciel's hand towards him, Sebastian smirked, "Good boy."

Their lips then met: plump, frost bitten ones kissing thin, blue-tinted ones.

***

Vincent cursed as he and Lizzy tracked through the freezing wilderness.

Because the landscape has so little diversity, it was impossible to tell how much progress they had made.

And with no structure in sight, it was equally impossible to tell how much they had left or if they were even going on the right direction.

On top of that, it seemed the night would never end so it was very hard to see.

"Do you see anything, Lizzy?" He asked, the cold seeping into his skin turning to his left

The blonde shivered, "N-No, Un-Uncle Vin-Vincent, not y-yet."

"Ciel better be damn grateful when we find him." Vincent muttered under his breath, which fogged up in front of his face

"He w-will be, he will be fr-free of the monster." Lizzy answered, rubbing her hands on her arms to create warmth

They couldn’t wait to find Ciel and go back to the warmth of the other world where it was currently summer.

Never again would they complain during winter about the cold, this realm was far worst than even the coldest winter there.

“What if Ciel doesn’t want to return home?” Lizzy softly asked, not wanting to believe it to be a possibility but wanting to be prepared

Vincent soothed her worry, “He does, and if he says he doesn’t then we know he’s under some sort of spell. You said he was in a trance when he ran off so it is same to assume he is still under one now.”

“Hopefully we can brake the spell before it’s too late.” Lizzy agreed...


	6. Planning

Narrator's POV

As Vincent and Lizzy traveled through icy world, things only got harder the deeper they got.

Animals began attacking them, plants tried to restrain them and the ground occasionally collapsed under them.

The latter most was the worst as the world under the ice was all freezing water.

So, if they weren't careful they might drown at worst or catch hypothermia at best.

Lizzy had fallen in the water the most, so her wool dress was soaked which just attracted more cold.

Shivering heavily, the blonde was determined to get her cousin home safe.

***

Hours passed, but they eventually found a grand palace covered in ice.

"The Ice King must live in that castle!" Lizzy exclaimed

Together, they walked up the stairs, past the opening gate and towards the carved doors.

As the ice covered doors opened, they were greeted with the sight of a man sitting in a throne.

It was the same man as the statue they had previously met except now with color.

Well, four colors if you wanted to be accurate: blues, black, white and red.

That was the unsettling bit: his blood red eyes being the only spot of color in the otherwise monochrome blue word.

Other than that, the only change to his appearance —besides the addition of color— was his ice crown and white fox cloak.

His head rested on his hand as he leaned against his throne, "My, my, kidnapping makes me sounds like an awful person."

Not giving the humans a chance to speak, the Ice King continued, "He came to me of his own volition, you know?"

He snapped his long black-tipped fingers, "And to prove it: look."

The sound of footsteps drew their attention so they turned to the source of the noise: a hallway.

Stepping from around the corner they saw Ciel.

But he barley resembled himself: gone were his ill fitting hand-me-downs, now he wore elegant clothes that seemed to be made of silks and lace with a snowflake tiara atop his head, but what was truly shocking were his partially frozen limbs and lips.

"He has adapted so beautifully to the world of ice." The king's cruel voice told them

"Ciel!" Lizzy called out, reaching out to her cousin

Ciel looked at them, his vibrant eyes glazed over as if he hadn't slept in days, "Why did you come?"

"Let's go home together!" Lizzy called out, ignoring his question

"That's impossible." The teenage blunette denied, placing his palms over his heart, "My heart is frozen and this eye...belongs to the devil."

That's when the pair noticed Ciel's right eye was no longer sapphire blue like his left; half hidden by white, snowy eyelashes was a lavender eye that —instead of a pupil— held a pentagram.

"I can never go back to the world of beautiful roses nor the warm gardens." Ciel continued, "This eye sees a barren, icy world."

"That's not true! It's never too late!" Vincent shouted, shocked at his son's words

Ciel walked past them and to the Ice King's throne into his embrace, half hidden in the man's fur cloak, he then turned his head to face them, "Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Lizzy."

The royal smirked wickedly, stroking Ciel's silky hair as he looked at them, "He has chosen the world of the Ice King. Go home, children of the dawn. And do not return."

A swarm of snowflakes flew towards them and picked them up, carrying them out of the palace.

***

Lizzy and Vincent were carried all through the realm on the snowflakes until they were back at the portal.

The blonde screamed as she realized their entire journey had been for naught.

Falling to her knees, she slammed her mitten-covered fists to the floor.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" She shouted, "We worked so hard to find him!"

"Don't distress, Elizabeth," Vincent soothed, "He must be under some spell, we can still save him. We must return to the village and get more help."

Still trembling with rage, Lizzy followed her uncle out of the portal and back into their realm.

***

Ciel was still straddling Sebastian when the two humans left.

"Did I do good, master?" Ciel asked after a moment

Sebastian kissed his neck, "You did excellently, my love."

The blunette beamed at the praise, his master had told him that his relatives would be arriving soon and told him exactly what to do and say.

And while Ciel missed his family, that was desire drowned out by the overwhelming urge to obey Sebastian.

After all, good mirrors and dolls belonged first to master.

Speaking of the Champion of Night, he stood up and carried Ciel bridal style up the stairs.

“Where are we going, master?” Ciel asked

“Their resistance tells me they will likely return with reinforcements. While I can easily summon a army of creatures of snow and ice, that is not enough to truly send a message. So, we must go on a quick trip.” Sebastian answered

“To where?” The teen questioned

“I have a rival: the King of Fire and Ash.” The Snow King clarified, “For centuries we have argued over which of us should own the Eclipse Blade and it is currently in his possession.”

Ciel’s eyebrow rose, “What is so important about this blade?”

“The Eclipse Blade has the power kill any being that is wounded by it. It also traps the souls of all its victims within it.” The black haired man answered, “If I am to go into battle, there is no other weapon I would want to wield.”

He continued, “So, we must go see him to get it back. Hopefully our trip will be short or else we might have to spent a whole day in his realm. I cannot stand it there, everything is too warm and it’s always day. He is my opposite in every way as is his realm.”

That made sense to Ciel, where it was always night here the opposite land must always be day.

“Then why does he get it if you use it, master?” The mirror asked

Sebastian sighed, “Because we have equal claim to it, we each own half of it; I own the moon and he owns the sun. And since we are brothers, I cannot hoard it permanently.”

Ciel’s mismatched eyes widened, “He’s your brother?!”...


	7. Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Claude's relationship was 100% inspired by Snow Miser snd Heat Miser's in "The Year Without a Santa Claus".

Narrator's POV

Traveling on the sleigh was just as exhilarating as it was when Ciel first arrived in the icy realm.

Leaving the realm was still exciting, the blunette looked around in amazement.

As they went through the portal into the human realm, Ciel immediately began to feel hot and began fanning himself with his hand.

By the time they reached the swirling orange and yellow portal taht was occasionally spitting out ashes, the blunette was sweating up a storm.

His mismatched eyes widened as he saw the icy tips of his fingers melting!

"Master!" Ciel exclaimed, panicked, "I'm melting!"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot." Sebastian nonchalantly said, snapping his black-tipped fingers

The living mirror immediately felt a wave of that wonderful cold surround him again.

Snow flakes were falling all around him, melting as soon as they touched the ground.

No water puddle had the chance to form at the bottom of the sleigh, fortunately, as it was so hot the water evaporated instantly.

Looking up, Ciel saw the source of the cold and snowflakes: a tiny cloud just a foot over his head.

The cloud was so fluffy and white, like a mountain of snow.

Now that he was no longing wasting away from the heat, the blunette looked around.

Unlike Sebastian's realm where everything was monochrome blue and had a serene beauty, this realm was colorful and visually loud.

The ground was covered in dried out grass and shriveled flowers; all the objects looked half melted or burned.

The sky shined brightly as the sun was high in the sky, it was so bright Ciel had to close his eyes —he was far too used to the eternal night of Sebastian's realm.

Eventually, the sleigh stopped in a stable that smelled like charcoal.

***

Ciel rubbed his eyes, able to see better now that they were indoors, "Is this it, master?"

"Nearly, precious mirror." Sebastian replied, helping him out and onto the dirt floor

The teen nearly slipped —used to walking on ice and snow that required light steps to navigate— he would have hit the ground if the Ice King had not held him stable.

Holding his master's hand, Ciel focused on keeping his balance as he was led into a palace made of stone.

Ciel could feel the heat soaked into the stones through the soles of his shoes, though the cloud keeping him cool prevented his icy toes from melting.

He was uncomfortable, but safe in this realm his body could no longer handle.

Before his icy evolution, Ciel most likely could be fine in this realm, well extremely sweaty, but as long as he didn't stay forever he would be alright.

But he wasn't a normal human anymore, he was redesigned to live forever in the arctic cold.

The living mirror was taken out of his thoughts when they arrived in a throne room.

There, sitting on a throne of obsidian, was a man that resembled Sebastian.

The Fire King had the same body build, same black hair and thin eyes and lips, strong jaw and high cheekbones.

The main differences where their eye colors —Sebastian having crimson and the other male had gold—, their skin colors —Sebastian being tinted pale blue and the other king tinted pale red—, and finally with their hair styles —Sebastian's being simultaneously messy and neat while his brother's was just neat.

Unlike Sebastian who dressed regally, the other ruler dressed formally with a modern twist.

The Fire King wore a charcoal grey dress shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Hello, Sebastian." The Fire King greeted

The Ice King glared back, "Hello, Claude."

Ciel tuned out the conversation between brothers, looking at the other person in the room.

There was a boy around Ciel's age that had blond hair and pale blue eyes.

He wore a bright purple blouse, forest green short shorts, and black ankle boots.

Additionally, he wore black fishnets and had matching purple bows in his hair.

The boy approached Ciel, "I'm Alois."

"I'm Ciel." Ciel replied

***

The two teens talked, neither really noticing the two kings leave the room and go down the hall.

"So, what's the Ice King doing with you?" Alois asked, seeing they were alone

Ciel looked up at his snowflake diadem, "My master calls me his prince but I don't feel like one, I'm his mirror and his doll."

"Why are you being so formal while he isn't here?" Alois questioned, "We're alone."

Ciel looked down to face the blond, "He is my master and I will give him the respect he deserves. What do you call your master?"

"Arsehole," Alois replied, "old hen, big bitch. Claude isn't very stuck up about his title with me, he literally doesn't care what I address him as."

The blunette just blinked, the idea of being so disrespectful to his Master was unthinkable.

"If he is not your master than what are you to the Fire King?" Ciel asked, catching a few snowflakes in his palms

Alois gave a small smile, "Lover is the most accurate term, but that implies I'm just around for sex —I'd say spouse but I am not his equal. I don't know if there is a word that accurately describes our relationship."

Their conversation was interrupted by the kings returning to the throne room.

Ciel immediately noticed the blade Sebastian held.

It was a green so dark it looked black and looked like two vines wrapping around each other to create the sharp tip.

Alois whispered to Ciel, "Are they going to fight? Claude only gets Lævateinn out when he battles."

"My master says a fight is coming soon to his realm, not between them but with others." The living mirror replied, before realizing what the other male had called the weapon, "Wait? Lævateinn? My master Calle the weapon the Eclipse Blade."

Alois rolled his pale blue eyes, "These morons give everything and each other a million titles; Lævateinn, Eclipse Blade, psh posh."

Sebastian looked at the two teens, "Ciel, come, we're leaving."

"Yes, Master." Ciel replied, standing up and turning back to Alois, "Bye. I hope to see you again soon."

The blunette then followed his master out to the stable and to their sleigh...


	8. Reflection

Narrator's POV

Sitting in the ice sleigh, Ciel leaned against Sebastian.

The Snow King kissed Ciel's head, "What did you think of Claude's mistress?"

"I like Alois, master, he's rather crass but very enjoyable to be around." The living mirror replied, "Can he come visit us soon? It's too hot to go visit him."

"I will speak to my brother about it but I will allow it." Sebastian decided

The blunette beamed, hugging him, "Thank you, master!"

Sebastian patted him, "Anything for my little doll of a prince."

Ciel blushed deeply, his rosy cheeks extremely obvious on his frostbitten skin, "I love you so much, master."

"I love you as well." The half-demon replied, finally feeling the love

***

Upon their arrival home, Ciel found himself sitting in a training room, watching his master.

Sebastian had tossed his white fox cloak and ice crown aside as he began to practice his dueling.

He conjured up enemies made of ice to fight, easy beating them and making them shatter with his blade.

The shattered ice fell to the wooden floor, disappearing into the frost as new enemies emerged.

As Sebastian continued to practice his sword fighting and taking own opponent after opponent, he eventually removed his robe to reveal his muscular body covered only in that skintight black bodysuit.

Ciel barely concealed a moan as he watched that, grinding his front against the chair he sat on and tapping his butt against the backrest.

He wanting to give him master his innocence so bad, seeing how strong the Snow King was in every way turned him on.

Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian heard his moan and chuckled, "Is the sight of me fighting arousing to you, darling mirror?"

Looking down in embarrassment, Ciel nodded, "Yes, master."

Sebastian placed Lævateinn down in a nearby sheath snd picked the teen up, "Tell me, my sweet doll, are you willing to carry your master's heir?"

Ciel just blinked, trying to make sure he heard properly: his master wanted him to bare his young.

He wanted nothing else out of life than to serve his amazing master in every way.

So, the blunette began to eagerly nodded, his thighs trembling, "Yes, master, I want to mother your heirs."

Pleased at his prince's response, the Ice King took Ciel to the master bedroom and placed him on the bed.

Immediately, Ciel's mismatched eyes wandered around the room.

The room was sparsely decorated like the rest of the palace but here the ice was no longer just beautiful and serene, here it looked deadly.

The icicles that littered the room were sharp and large, weapons decorated the room and the ice on the floor had a red stain.

Either way, Ciel ignored it all in favor of what was going on.

The teen wiggled deeper into the furs and silks on the bed, stripping as fast as he could so he could couple with his master faster.

Sebastian was busy stripping as well.

It seemed Ciel had been wrong about his master's outfit, it had not been a bodysuit at all but just a pair of skintight shorts that blended in so well with his shadowy skin he had not noticed.

The entirety of Sebastian's body except his hands, feet, neck and face were completely covered in shadows.

Sebastian then got in between Ciel's parted legs, ravishing him.

***

In the morning, Ciel yawned as he woke up, sitting up in bed like he always did.

That is when he realized he was no longer in his bedroom.

Recalling the previous day's events, a heavy blush covered his face.

Luckily, he was alone in bed so he was spared of the embarrassment of his master seeing him like this.

Noticing a box sitting on the edge of the bed, Ciel opened it and found a note on top.

It read, "My dearest Ciel,  
You have made me so happy since we have met and yet I feel like I give you so little in return. You have informed me that you see yourself as a doll and I desire to help you embrace that feeling. Included within this present is an outfit I believe you will enjoy."

The gift's letter was not signed but he obviously knew it was from his master.

Looking into the gist box, Ciel first found a white silk chemise lined with lace.

He easily put it on, loving the softness of the silk against his skin.

Next in the box was a corset that was pale blue and adorned with silver snowflake embroidery and white lace.

Ciel put that on, tightening it as much as he could.

After that he found some petticoats and put them on before pulling out his gown.

The gown was identical to the tunic he wore before with all its ruffles and bows.

He then slipped on the white silk stockings and white Mary Janes as well as his silver snowflake diadem.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the doll smiled: he truly looked like a icy prince now...


	9. The Winter War

Narrator's POV

Vincent Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford rushed out of the forest and into the village.

It was early morning and judging by the ringing of the church bells, Vincent knew the holy word was being taught.

Opening the door into the church, he found the entirety of Funtom's small population already present including his wife.

Going up to the dais, Vincent spoke, "Forgive me for interrupting the good word, Father Landers, but I have urgent news that cannot wait until after service."

"Speak, my child." The priest replied, giving him room

Vincent looked to the townsfolk, "As some of you know, a few nights ago my son was bewitched and ran into the woods. He is alive but he is being held hostage by a devil wearing a king's clothing, hoarding the wealth of a dragon."

The people of the twin began whispering.

Father Landers spoke, "If what you say is true and a devil is living among us it is our holy duty to cleanse the Lord's forest of this evil."

In snarky, the townsfolk became engorged by the thought of pleasing God and began to grab weapons from their homes.

Anyone who did not have weapons grabbed pitchforks and other farming equipment and followed Vincent and Elizabeth into the woods, leaving the women and children behind.

While the walked through the woods, Lizzy leaned towards her uncle and whispered, "Why did you tell them the Snow King was rich, we did not see anything besides ice and snow in his realm?"

"A little white lie is necessary, you do want to save Ciel do you not?" Vincent replied

"Of course I do!" The blonde replied, offended he thought otherwise

"Then we must get them to help us by saying anything we must." He whispered

***

The King of Ice and Snow knew instantly when the makeshift army entered his realm.

He lead his darling pregnant Prince down to basement of his palace, hiding him away in the most secure room.

After locking Ciel in it, he conjured a dozen giant soldiers of ice outside the door to protect his mirror should anyone enter the castle.

He did not leave Ciel unarmed, he was given a special blade should someone manage to break through.

Now that his beloved could not see him, the half demon let his nature slip out, getting rid of his pleasant human form to become more demonic.

His nails grew longer and sharper than a razor blade, his teeth meeting a similar fate.

His fox cloak was tossed aside with his crown, leaving him nearly nude in his black shorts and thin blue robe.

Because he had absolute control of his realm, it took mere moments for him to appear behind the 'army'.

Magically drawing the Eclipse Blade out of the air, his claws wrapping around the hilt, the Champion of Winter spring into action.

***

The humans, armed with everything they had, were still woefully unprepared for the devil they were hunting.

Within seconds they were surrounded by a dozen monsters of snow and ice.

Try as they might to attack, trying to use their torches to melt the beasts, nothing worked.

The most anyone got was chipping one of the winter soldiers with an axe.

While all the men were distracted fighting, the only female present made a mad dash for the palace.

***

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford panted heavily as she ran through the snow, wielding only a small blade to protect herself.

Running through the halls of the ice castle, occasionally slipping on the slippery surface, she screamed out Ciel's name constantly.

Like an absolute warrior queen of legend, Lizzy took down several ice soldiers in her path, her fury melting them more than any fire ever could.

Finally, she kicked open the door of where Ciel was hidden.

There she was greeted with the sight of her cousin saying in bed reading a book.

"Ciel, we need to go now." Lizzy exclaimed, not bothering with a greeting

Slowly, the younger boy looked up at her, "Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Master sent you snd father away."

"We came back for you, Uncle Vincent got the entire town to help us, they have the Ice King and his monsters distracted, I came to rescue you." The emerald eyed girl explained

Ciel's head tilted in confusion, "But I do not need to be saved, I am happy here. There is nothing I want more than to be my master's mirror and have his heir."

Elizabeth watched in shock as the blunette placed a hand on his stomach.

"No, no." Lizzy replied, shaking her head in disbelief, "He has you under some sort of spell, Father Landers and Aunt Ann can fix you when we get home."

"There is nothing to fix, Lizzy." Ciel insisted, "I love him."

"You are bewitched, the devil possesses you and is forcing you to birth the Antichrist." Elizabeth muttered

Pulling the blade Sebastian had given him out of its hiding place in his sleeve, Ciel stabbed her with it.

But, the blade did not cause a wound, instead dissolving into a bunch of snowflakes entering her heart and brain.

The Ice Prince watched as Lizzy's golden blonde hair bleached into a platinum blonde that bordered silver, her emerald eyes lightened to a teal and a subtle snowflake appeared in her pupil.

Her pink woolen gown turned into a white silk maid dress, her white wool stockings turned into a sheer fabric but remained the same color, her woolen cap became a mob hat of the same color and fabric as her stockings.

Lizzy's black leather boots simply changed color into a pale blue and her apron changed into the same color, though now it was also detailed with the same snowflake shaped lace as most of Ciel's gowns.

Finally, just like Ciel, her fingertips and toes turned into ice with the flesh around it looking frostbitten, her lips looked just as frostbitten and her cheeks rosy.

Elizabeth now looked like a maid fit for a Snow Prince, which is what she was now.

Not only was her appearance changed, her mind had gone through changes as well.

Her entire existence was to serve his Mistress and Master, she would gladly lay down her life for them and serve them faithfully for her entire life.

She would even kill her family with glee if she needed to, anything her King and Prince required of her.

Elizabeth Midford, the baker's daughter, was gone; Lizzy the Maid was here to stay.

"What are my orders, mistress?" The icy maid asked, curtsying...


	10. Frost

Narrator's POV 

Ciel stared at his new maid, still in shock of her sudden transformation.

Still smiling politely, Lizzy repeated herself, "What are my orders, mistress?"

The blunette looked around the room, seeing the melted ice soldiers refreeze and reform behind her, "Leave the guards to protect me but go back to the fight and help Master."

Lizzy once again deepened her curtsy and smiled, "Yes, my lady."

Now armed with orders, the Ice Maid ran off back to the fight.

***

Sebastian and his snow army were easily tearing through the fifty men and boys that came to fight, it had been a mere twenty minutes since the fighting began and inky thirty or so enemies remained.

In that time, two of the five snow beasts had fallen.

But suddenly, a shouting began.

Sebastian turned to see what the commotion going on was about.

That is when he saw a girl dressed as a maid killing the invaders in ease.

Realizing Ciel had used the mind altering blade, Sebastian smirked at his new servant.

Lizzy curtsied before him, "Hello, Master, what are my orders?"

The Snow King handed her a proper sword and an altering dagger, "Go back into the human village, destroy everything and kill anyone who tries to stop you. I sense you have an attachment to someone there, so transform them into a maid with the special blade. Bring your mother and aunts prisoner."

"Yes, master." Lizzy replied, rushing towards the portal

With her gone, the half demon resumed his fighting.

***

The newly minted maid rushed through the portal and through the forest —the icy cloud over her head preventing her from melting was struggling to keep up with her— and into town.

Using her new strength, she broke into each house and told the women and children all of the men were dead so they needed to leave or else they would freeze.

With her new power, it was almost pitifully easy to overpower her trained fighter of a mother and capturing his aunts had been child's work after that.

Having given them a fair chance, the maid waited fifteen minutes before beginning to begin the destruction.

While she waited, the prisoners tried to escape their icy chains, but could not.

The teal eyed servant watched as they stampeded out of the village, humming as she began freezing the town.

Soon, only two living things remained in Funtom: Lizzy and the town begger.

The begger was an teenage girl, abandoned by her family at a young age for her deformed feet.

Her name was Sieglinde Sullivan and she was Elizabeth's secret girlfriend.

Because of the town's extreme religious devotion, the lovers had to keep their relationship hidden so they were not hurt for their sexuality.

But now they did not need to hide anymore.

Elizabeth stabbed her beloved with the transformation dagger, watching it change into a flurry of snowflakes and go into her heart and brain.

Just like with her older girlfriend, the black haired girl's clothes changed into an identical uniform and her limbs gained the same frostbitten look.

Her black hair lightened extremely until it was pure silver and her emerald eyes turned teal.

To account for his disability, a structure of ice appeared around her legs, holding her up straight and acting as prosthetic feet so she could walk.

Together, they returned to the realm of the Ice King.

***

It did not take long for the winter beasts to overpower the remaining humans and soon only three people were left: Vincent, Alexis Leon, and Edward.

The maids soon returned as well with their three prisoners, taking them to the dungeon.

Sebastian sent the maids to the servant's quarters and left the six prisoners in the dungeon, going to his prince.

Ciel was so happy to see him unharmed.

"I was so worried, master." The living mirror mumbled as he hugged him

The Ice King hugged back, careful to not apply too much pressure to Ciel's womb, "You should not have, there was no way for them to win."

"Still, I was." The blunette replied, "It is my job as your doll to worry about you."

"Shh." Sebastian soothed, "Let's get you back to bed."

"Okay, master." Ciel said, "Thank you for my new maid."

"Maids." Sebastian corrected

One of Ciel's eyebrows rose, "There is more than one?"

"Elizabeth recruited her lover." The half demon informed, "You have two maids to tend to you."

"Oh." The teen mumbled

***

Hours later, while Ciel was still napping while Sieglinde massaged his feet.

Sebastian took Lizzy down to the dungeon.

There the six prisoners were all shivering in their cells, their breaths fogging up the room.

"Elizabeth!" Alexis Leon cried out as he saw her, "Help us!"

The maid said nothing, her hands resting still in front of her as she awaited orders.

"Elizabeth! You daft girl, unchain us!" Francis snapped through her shivers

Sebastian chuckled, "She will be doing so such things."

"What have you done to my sister, you monster?" Edward demanded, trying and failing to sound intimidating

"There are many magical objects in all the realms, some of those objects are semi-sentient." The Snow King began, "Such as my one-of-a-kind magic mirror, it merged with Ciel's soul and transformed him wonderfully into my prince. Elizabeth has merged with a ice dagger, turning her into a loyal servant dedicated to me and my prince. If I needed or wanted, she would happily die to protect us or even on a whim of mine. But she serves such a better purpose alive as a maid, so to prove her loyalty she will be torturing and killing you lot."

"Do not drag my family into this, Devil! This is between us!" Vincent shouted

"I am aware, but I have disdain for loose ends, so all of you will die for your wrongs." Sebastian laughed, "Elizabeth, who do you hate the most?"

"Mother." The blonde replied, staring into her birth-giver's eyes

Teal stared into clear blue, getting closer and closer as the maid got ever closer to the latter's cell...


	11. Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is semi-graphic torture. If you have a weak stomach skip this chapter.

Narrator's POV

The maid scowled at her mother, "She is rude and controlling, everything had to be perfect or she would make me hurt. Any loaves of bread uneven, any pastries unsymmetrical, any baked good not perfectly sliced would earn me a lecture and a slap."

The ruler of the realm sat down on a chair of ice he conjured, "Then get your revenge."

Elizabeth smiled wickedly and walked into her mother's cell, not hesitating to reach into her apron pocket and pull out a sewing needle and spool of white thread.

After all, every maid should knew how to sew and always be prepared to mend clothing.

Humming a cheerful tune, the blonde began to sew her mother's lips shut, taking her time to thoroughly get every piece of her mouth.

Frances was screaming and thrashing in pain, but her icy bounds kept her in place.

By the time the sewing was completed, the teal eyed girl smiled at her work, "I dare say the stitches are perfectly spaced and are the exact same height. Do you agree, mother?"

The older blonde looked down at the ice, seeing her mouth permanently stitched into a smile.

"MMMMMMMM!" She screamed, trying desperately to rip the stitches open

Lizzy laughed, "I will take your enthusiasm as a confirmation."

Walking out of the cell and then into her brother's, the maid smiled again, "While mother stews in her suffering, let's give you your turn, shall we?"

Both of the maid had been given the slightest bit of magic upon their transformation, not enough to properly call them magic wielders, just enough to complete their tasks in a timely fashion.

Said tasks were not just to clean the place and tend to their prince's needs, but to protect at all costs —so torture magic fell under that category.

A mere snap of her icy fingers made a icicle appear in her hands, the ice not melting in her grasp since her body's new natural temperature was in the sub-zeroes.

Forcing her brother's mouth open after tilting his head all the way up, Lizzy forced the icicle down his throat sharp side first.

She felt the tremors of the blade as it scraped his internal organs lining, occasional piercing the organs and stabbing the muscles.

Once the the smooth top was all that could be seen —effectively corking his throat shut— they all watched as he slowly suffocated to death —though it was unclear whether he truly suffocated, frowned on the melting ice or bled out.

With Edward dead, Lizzy moved onto her Uncle Vincent's cell.

Before she could open it, the Ice King spoke, "Not him, Elizabeth, I will be torturing him myself."

Obeying her master's order, the maid walked to the next cell which held her father.

Looking at the pudgy man, she decided on a method to use on him.

Another snap gave her a ice funnel —the end of which was forced down his throat— and a pail of icy water.

Placing the bucket down, Lizzy reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife and stabbed it into his trachea.

Having given him a tracheotomy to prevent Alexis Leon from drowning, she poured the water —ice chips and all— down the funnel.

Within a few minutes, the never ending flow of ice water began to make his pudgy belly bulge and bloat more and more until it finally burst.

Blood and guts and water spilled all over the floors and onto her pale blue and white uniform.

Wiping a bit of blood that had landed onto her face off with her finger, she licked her finger clean.

Enjoying the taste, she repeated the action twice more before snapping again, instantly cleaning up her appearance —a perfect maid was always presentable after all.

She then made her way into her Aunt Angelina's cell.

The red woman began begging her niece to spare her, pleading with the girl to let her be.

Lizzy did not care, all that mattered to her anymore was obeying her master's orders.

She quickly snapped and made her ice sword that master had given her during the fight earlier and pressed it to her aunt's navel.

Ann spit up blood, already horribly injured.

Though, her pain had only just begun as Lizzy dragged the sword up, cutting the front of her torso in half like a filet.

All of her internal organs were exposed, her terrified heart pumping madly as it was exposed.

Feeling peckish, Lizzy pulled the major organ out and bit into it like an apple.

Blood spurted out of it and measured the maid’s clothing and face, but that was easily fixed with magic. 

With one aunt dead, Lizzy went into Rachel's cell.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Vincent screamed

He pleading and bargaining was ignored, watching helplessly as his wife was forced to stand and walked out of her cell.

Rachel was not being free, she was led to the corner of the room where an Iron Maiden waited.

Well, call it an IRON Maiden was inaccurate as it was made of solid ice.

Elizabeth shoved the strawberry blonde woman into the cramped space and closed the door.

Because the torture device was made of ice, it was completely clear and made every detail obvious.

The onlookers watched as every major vein was punctured by the icicles liking the interior walls of the Ice Maiden.

Instantly, blood pooled onto the floor, dripping down the woman's body and off the spikes.

It did not take long for the puddle of blood to find its way through the cracks and drip down the dais and onto the floor.

Before long, Rachel's body went ghostly pale as she was frowned slowly of her blood.

With the last member of her family —excluding her Uncle Vincent– dead, the devoted maid returned to her mother's cell.

"Did you enjoy the show, mother?" Lizzy asked, tilting her head slightly

Naturally, the older woman did not speak, just mumbling out screams.

"You loved it?" Lizzy giggled, "Well it's time for the grand finale and you are the star of the show!"

Snapping her fingers for the last time for this session, Lizzy conjured a simple white corset —it was not a beautiful elaborate corset like the ones Ciel wore nor was it like the plainer yet still elegant ones the maids wore.

"Due to your through training on being a proper young lady, mother, I know all about how to make and wear corsets perfectly; which is wonderful since corsets are my mistress' favorite garment." Lizzy informed, "No matter how much I tightened my corset, no matter how hard I found it to breathe, I was never skinny enough for your liking. So let's see how tight we can get it."

Using her pocketknife, Lizzy cut off her mother's dress laces and tossed the ripped clothing aside.

Left in only a chemise and her corset, Frances was out in another corset and Lizzy began tightening it.

Her ribs began to crack and then break under her strength, her organs were squished under her ever tightening stomach.

Before long, Frances felt her intestines and other organs getting out of the way, rising up her throat.

Just as she feared, she began to vomit out her insides, choking on her own intestines.

The last thing she saw was her reflection in the ice, her corset so tight that the only thing under it was her spine...


	12. The Snow King and his Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get an imaginary cookie if you catch the Supernatural reference.

Narrator's POV

"What are you going to do to me?!" Vincent stuttered, his widened hazel eyes staring at all the mutilated corpses around him

"Elizabeth will not be doing anything." The Ice King said before turning to said maid, "Go begin your chores."

The blonde curtsied, "Yes, your majesty."

She then left to fulfill her orders, leaving the men alone.

Vincent stared at the half demon, summoning his little remaining courage, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?!"

"Son of a witch, actually." Sebastian chuckled, "And mother taught me quite a few tricks before my father gave me this realm."

The icy ruler stood up, the click of his heels on the ice deafening to the human, "Whatever shall I do? So many spells and curses and jinxes at my disposal."

"L-Let me go!" Vincent pleaded

"Already begging for mercy before I have even do anything? What happened to all that bravery?" The Snow King wickedly asked, "Such a coward...actually, what a bitch. I know what I shall do now."

The black haired man snapped his fingers and Vincent felt his body begin to change.

His navy blue hair bleached itself white began to grow thick and cover all his body, his skin becoming covered in fur.

Bones cracked and snapped and shrunk before refusing in differ angles, making him smaller and smaller.

Vincent's face felt numb, extending a lot as he developed a long snout and wet dog nose.

Said digits were slowly fusing together and rounding, becoming paws.

His ears sank into his skull and re-emerges on top of his head, becoming floppy dog ears.

The most awkward and frustrating of all was when his pants ripped off as he grew a long slightly curled tail.

Before long, his human body was now the body of a dog, a borzoi dog...a female borzoi dog.

Vincent tried to speak but all that came out were barks.

"Your mind will remain fully intact regardless of your new body." The half devil cruelly explained, "I am curious how long you will remain aggressive and sane before finally giving in to your new maternal instincts."

Vincent growled at him.

"I will assume you are asking about what I mean by the 'maternal'? You called me a bitch, so I turned you into one. It has been ages since I have had hunting dogs but a witch I know interbreeds dogs and wolves to make the resulting dog more aggressive. Every couple of decades I get a new male and female to breed until the gene-pool gets too inbred. Now I just need a male to breed you with, I am sure he will break you in nicely." Sebastian continued, "Hell, I would bet you will be on your second or third litter before Ciel gives birth to my heir."

Not saying anything else, Sebastian left the new dog in the cell.

***

Three months later, Ciel sat on a bench in the garden of the palace.

Sitting on the ground next to him with her head on his lap, was the dog his master had given him recently, Dove.

Dove, like him, was heavily pregnant.

According to his master, pregnancies with demonic babies did not last as long as a normal human's —only six months compared to nine— and so he was halfway done.

And seeing that a dog's pregnancy only lasted three months, Dove was due to go into labor any time.

The father of Dove's litter, Raven, was a pure black borzoi like Dove but much bigger and more wolf-like, which was currently ripping the throat out of a snow bear master had just created.

Running his fingers through Dove's fur, the living mirror noticed Raven running over to them.

Dove visibly tensed as the other dog approached but Ciel did not notice.

Raven did notice and licked the other dog's mouth, letting its sharp teeth graze the female's snout.

Ciel giggled a bit, thinking the dogs were being affectionate with each other.

***

Dove —or rather Vincent— was deeply upset by the end of the week.

He/She had just given birth to three puppies and was currently nursing them.

Vincent wanted to hate the little creatures, wanted to bite the tiny defenseless newborns' heads off and try to run away.

But Dove —the part of his/her brain slipping into being a dog— loved her puppies and was disappointed to have made such a small litter.

The first litter was always tiny, after all, it was the following pregnancies that were large.

Vincent was scared that a part of him/her was looking forward to that: Dove was taking over.

***

Three months later, Ciel had just finished giving birth to his baby.

Humming a bit through his exhaustion, the blunette fed his baby girl.

The little baby was adorable as she suckled, having beautiful tufts of navy blue hair and wide lavender eyes.

"What are we naming her?" A voice asked from his side

"Maybe Eirlys?" Ciel suggested, "It means snowdrop."

"I like it." Sebastian agreed

Even the baby gurgled a bit as she unlatched from Ciel's nipple, confirming she liked the name.

The living mirror smiled, kissing the baby's cheeks, "Eirlys it is then."

***

Two decades and a half passed and Eiryls was growing up, the twenty five year old girl was mentally and physically about fifteen.

And at her current age, the teenager was noticing something.

As her father’s heir, she was beginning to become privy to things her mother and younger siblings were not.

Like how Dove was once human, and how their maids were brainwashed, and more importantly how mother considered himself a doll —a mere toy for father to amuse himself with.

Mother swore that he loved being a little doll for Master, that he relished in the feeling of being treated like a prized possession, but Eirlys did not understand.

Father had explained to her that the mirror that had merged with Ciel long ago had done that, that to combine the human and mirror minds it had created a porcelain doll mind instead.

Assured mother was happy, Eirlys moved on with her day and began playing with her half dozen siblings —as mother gave birth every three and a half years on the dot.

The royal family of the once solitary wintery realm were all blissful together and stayed that way for all time.

Even the servants were overjoyed to tend to the large family and the puppies loved playing with the children.

They all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
